


Full Spectrum - Microcosm V

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Full Spectrum [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Snippet, alluded Substance Abuse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the first one allowed in the  so-called monster's den and Junmyeon certainly won't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum - Microcosm V

"I refuse."

"You can take your time thinking about it," Junmyeon said gently, drawing the fluffy towel tighter around himself. Now that the curtains were drawn to protect them from prying eyes, there was nothing but the flickering fire lighting the room; a warm glow that had almost completely dried his hair by now.  
"You're wasting your time. I'm not interested."  
"It could do a lot of good. What people think... it's wrong." Junmyeon prodded gently, only getting a derogatory huff from the other. From his position in front of the fire, the shadows cast on Sehun's leisurely crossed legs  made them look even longer, the way he slumped down on his plush armchair even more haughty. This was his territory and they both knew it. Still, Junmyeon refused to give in that easily, even though pushing Oh Sehun was clearly dangerous. His throat was still burning, though no bruise would be able to prove it. Not today, not tomorrow.  
"Don't you want the world to know the truth?"  
Sehun let out a quick, joyless laugh.  
"About what? About me? About what it's like?"  
Junmyeon inhaled deeply.  
"About your blood being red, just like everyone else's."  
Sehun froze, an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow betraying the steely mask.  
He'd undoubtedly hit a nerve. From whispered rumors to printed tabloid articles, it had established himself even more ever since Sehun unintentionally got into the public’s spotlight. The more substances you inject, the more colors are added to your blood—the more _tainted_ it becomes. Junmyeon himself had endured those whispers, seeing as he wore seven tattoos marking the seven colors pulsing through his veins. But as one of the most influential politicians, those whispers were the least of his concerns.  
Sehun, on the other hand, looked aggravated. He'd surely heard more than whispers.  
Tainted. Inhuman. A monster.  
With a condescending snort, the young man removed himself from the chair. Sank into the plush carpet, turned himself around and removed his shirt with one swift movement, exposing his bare back.  
Junmyeon gasped.   
Flickers of light reflected off milky skin, shed light on rows and rows of markings, covering all of his back down to his slim waist. Tiny, familiar emblems and many more even Junmyeon had never seen before. Stark colors, pale ones, dark ones.  
So many of them. He'd never seen anything like it before.  
With utmost care, he reached out to trail his finger over the familiar electric blue wisdom knot symbolizing his birth place. It looked foreign in this systematic field of tattoos. Gently trailing over his shoulder blades, he traced out four crosses so dark they appeared black in the dim light. War zones. The muscles twitched beneath his fingertip, but Sehun only threw him a glance over his shoulder, eyes ablaze with pure spite.

 

"So? You still convinced my blood is red?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another essential snippet happening in the background - it may be confusing at this point, but I swear it'll make sense later.  
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt c:


End file.
